Cold, cold Russia
by Cpt. Sitax
Summary: PWP Russia/Prussia lime scene does anybody still use that? that I wrote when I was tired and was too lazy to think up a decent plot. Please excuse my horrendous tries at a humorous Gilbert. Rated for obvious reasons.


Gilbert was lying under what felt like fifty blankets and on a petchka, but he was still shivering. Why was Ivan's house so goddamn cold? One would think the guys living highest up in the north would be the ones with the best heating. But to Gilbert's displeasure, this was not the case.

Another blanket was thrown over his shivering form. The albino moved his head out of the labyrinth of comforters to glare at Ivan, who looked concerned by Gilbert's fussing about the cold.

"I'm sorry, Zaischnik, but I thought you knew my place was cold. And isn't your home also quite chilly?" the Russian asked, intrigued, since Berlin was not the warmest of cities.

"Berlin is a fucking oven compared to this freezer of a country! Is this stupid ptichka thing even on?" Gilbert answered, pulling his head out of the blankets once more.

"It's 'petschka', ptichka means birdie~. And I'm sorry, but this is all the blankets I have, and the oven is burning. Do you want me to cuddle up with you?"

"No way in fucking hell! I'd rather freeze my own dick off before I'd cuddle with a creeper like you!" the enraged albino shouted. Ivan just sighed, knowing that's was just one of those pride phases Gilbert was going through, and simply climbed onto the oversized oven and under the blankets.

"Oi! What'd I just say? Get out!" Gilbert's piercing glare was left ignored by the Russian as he was embraced by a large (and warm) body, silencing the whiny Prussian immediately.

"Well, okay, but only because your place is freaking cold and you're warm" Gilbert muttered, nuzzling his face further into Ivan's coat.

The laid like that for a while, until, and this would always be the ultimate end, Gilbert got bored. Ivan was able to ignore the first few stages; Gilbert humming the melody of "Mein Gott" into his chest; then opening and closing the button-like thing on Ivan's coat; playing with the Russians scarf; starting to rub his upper leg on Ivan's side...

"Zaischnik, what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

The rubbing continued, and might have been Ivan's imagination, but it seemed to have become more frenzied.

"Gilbert, stop"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"I'm not stupid, Zaischnik, no matter how often you say it. Not tonight, it's too cold to take our clothes off. Plus, I'm not in the mood"

"I can change that"

With that, Gilbert turned them around, so that he was on top, straddling the Russian. The albino started moving the scarf, so it wasn't in the was of his kisses and bites he applied to Ivan's neck. he tried to rub their bodies together sensually, though that proved to be hard under approximately five tons of blankets. After kissing each and every spot on the Russian's face, Gilbert finally made a move to shut Ivan up, who had talked all the way through about how it was too cold and whatnot. Sheesh, what a pussy. Gilbert first just kissed Ivan gently before biting his lip and trying to stick his tongue into the larger man's mouth. Here, Ivan had enough of Gilbert's persistence and made a move himself. He turned the two around so he was back on top. He grabbed Gilbert's feet and wrapped them around his waist, then proceeded to cup the albino's face.

"I-Ivan...oh Gott, mach weiter...Scheiße, ja!" [I-Ivan...god, please continue...fuck yes!] Gilbert moaned between their frenzied kisses. Ivan had moved to Gilbert's pale neck now, leaving bite marks and bruises where ever his mouth wandered. Gilbert's hands gripped his hair and violently pressed the Russian closer whenever he was sucking on one of Gilbert's sweet spots. The albino wrapped his legs tighter around the Russian, whimpering his name out every now and then. Ivan gripped the smaller man's ass during a particularly fierce kiss and then Gilbert could only let out small, erratic pants. No matter if he didn't like it at first, Gilbert pushed Ivan away so they could switch positions again. He gave a seductive smirk, then crawled backwards under the blankets until he was almost in complete darkness. There, he pushed aside Ivan's coat and started opening his belt. After fingering with the overly complicated belt buckle for a while, Gilbert finally managed to open it and then, in one swipe, pulled down Ivan's pants and boxers. The Russian's half erect dick was already bigger than the albino's fully aroused one, to the latter's disdain. Gilbert gave it a long lick under the covers. Ivan groaned out his name and moved his hands to grip Gilbert's hair. He pushed the Prussian forcefully down onto his penis, making the albino choke on the massive girth, sending the Russian a death glare. Nonetheless, Gilbert started bobbing his head up and down on his own accord, caressing the huge dick inside his mouth with his tongue. Every once in a while, Gilbert swallowed the massive girth almost whole, sucking as hard as he could. Ivan groaned every time and tried to force the albino to stay down there, but then Gilbert would graze his teeth over the Russian's penis as warning.

Ivan was close. Gilbert was bobbing his head extra fast now, and Ivan could feel as the Prussian's cheeks hollowed to wrap around his dick. He pushed the albino down on his penis and held him there, not caring if Gilbert would bite him; as if he'd dare.

The Prussian resolved to just suck as much as he could and swirling his tongue wherever it could go.

Ivan couldn't hold back anymore. He came hard into Gilbert's mouth, who desperately tried to get his head off of Ivan's dick, but in vain. All of Ivan's cum landed in his mouth or on his face, he had to swallow most of it. Ivan was still coming down from his high, hands now limply at his side, when Gilbert crawled back up, licking his own face to get the cum off. He punched Ivan in the chest.

"Thanks for not even warning me before you came, asshole!"

Ivan just smiled and stroked Gilbert's hair, pressing the albino's head to his chest.

"Go to sleep, Zaischnik" he said, smiling.

Ivan fell asleep, still in afterglow, while Gilbert was still up and alert. When the albino felt his eyelids drooping, he leaned up to kiss Ivan in the lips.

"Gute Nacht, Liebling"

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh gosh. My first smut scene. Ever. Written past midnight. I'm sorry for mistakes, I'm too tired to correct it now, I will though tomorrow xD**

**Wow, this is such a PWP i don't even know. I was just bored when the internet was down, and then THIS? Well, uhm I hope you...uh...enjoyed it? *blushes heavily and runs out of the room*  
**

**Anyhow, please review, and more importantly, tell me if I made mistakes or if you see something that should definitely be done better. With a solution or something, that is, because if I knew, I would've done it, right? xD  
**

**Thanks for reading~  
**


End file.
